I Was Late, too Late
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: My sides are shaking, my legs tremble. I sit on the step sobbing. I pull my legs up to my chest. I Was Late. Too Late.
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Late. Too Late.**

I remembered; I remembered everything. He confessed his love for me even though it pained him to do so.

"_I love you Elena" _I could see the love shinning through his crystal blue eyes; but the pain was evident.

He didn't want to be selfish; couldn't be selfish.

"_And it's because I love you that. I can't be selfish with you"_ I could see the tears that were staring to form.

He didn't want me to know; needed me not to know.

"_Why you can't know this." _I could hear his voice crack with so much emotion.

He believed he didn't deserve me; that his brother did.

"_I don't deserve you…. But my brother does" _I could hear the sacrifice that he was making.

He wished I didn't have to forget; he wanted me not to have to forget.

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." _I could hear the pain.

But he knew I had to.

"_But you do." _I saw the stray tear fall from his eye; that's when I realized. I loved him too.

It's only now, when I'm sat here on my bed. Thinking about everything. Thinking about how he killed Elijah, how he saved my life yet again. That I realize I have been blind for so long. That maybe on that painful night, when he nearly killed Jeremy; did kill Jeremy. That maybe he was right. No he was right. Something has been going on between the two off us. I have been lying to him; to Stefan and to myself. When I told him I love Stefan; it's always going to be Stefan. I was lying; I knew I felt something for him, something more that I what I'm suppose to feel for my boyfriends brother. But I still felt it; but was too scared to acknowledge the feelings; the love I felt. Now I know, I have to tell him. He has to know; needs to know. There's no reason stopping me; no excuse. Stefan and me are on a break; broken up. However you want to interpret it. No reason for me to lie to him; or myself anymore.

It's now; I'm going to tell him. I'm stood at his doorstep, finding the courage to knock on his door. I reach up and lift the knocker and tap it twice. I'm waiting; but there's no answer. I lean on the door slightly and it opens. I smile slightly, and walk in. I look around and there's no sign of him, I call out his name quietly. "Damon!" There's no answer. He should hear; he is a vampire after all.

I decide to check by the bar, that is where he spends all of his time after all.

I turn the corner and that's when I hear it.

The moans of pleasure. My heart drops. I feel sick.

I hear her moaning his name in ecstasy "Damon…. Fuck….Damon….God."

Her. Rose.

I can feel tears rolling down my cheek as I finally turn the corner; I see them.

Fucking. Having sex. Making love.

I clutch my vervain necklace. I feel dizzy. I feel numb.

I watch them through my tears, she's led on the sofa and he's on top.

I let out a sob, as I feel my heart shatter.

He must have heard me; he turns his head slightly over his shoulder.

Our eyes lock, and his face drops. I see the emotions flash across his face.

I give him a sad smile, through my tears.

Rose pulls him back to her, and I see him give me a last glance before he continues what their doing.

Fucking. Having sex. Making love.

I back away, and walk back towards the main door, clutching my side as I go.

It's when I open the door and the cold night's air hits me that I finally crumble.

My sides are shaking, my legs tremble. I sit on the step sobbing. I pull my legs up to my chest.

I let the tears fall.

That's when I know.  
I was late. Too late.

**A/N: So i wrote this today because i was bored, i would like to thank you for reading it. Please Review and let me know what you think :)**

** This is only my second time writing for Vampire Diaries. I hope i was ok?**

** GossipGirlFan101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Was Late. Too Late.**

My body felt numb; I felt numb.

I hadn't felt this feeling in so long, that now it overwhelmed me.

It was insufferable.

It was heartbreak. My heart last broke on that fatal may evening, but somehow it had managed to start to slowly heel, but only with the help of Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan. And from the help of him; Damon.

But he's broke it, undone all the heeling, and I'm back there again.

Back to that dark, lonely, lifeless place.

The place where I feel no comfort in the world, the place where I feel no love.

I was wrong to believe he loved me, he must have lied. Otherwise why would he have done that?

Why would he have Fucked Rose? Made love to her, fucked her. Had sex. Whatever.

Or perhaps he did love me, and just decided to move on.

Got tired of waiting for me, when I pretty much made it clear to him that _'I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan'_

I can hear footsteps behind me; I try and wipe away the tears. It's no use; he could see I was crying when our eyes met.

"Elena" I hear it. His voice, the soft velvety voice; that I love.

I shakily stand up and turn my head ever so slightly so I can just about see him. "Damon" I mange to whisper, my voice is hoarse from crying.

"Stefan's not here" he says with no emotion, no feeling; no love.

I fully turn round and look at him "You think I came for Stefan?" I ask as if it's obvious to what the answer is going to be.

"Why else would you come here?" he says, raising his eyebrow. Acting as if he doesn't care. That's what I tell myself that he's acting. Because I know he cares about me, I know he loves me.  
He's admitted that.

He just doesn't know that I know; that I remember.

"For you" I whisper, it doesn't matter. He hears; he's a vampire of course he hears.

"Why?" he asks, shock shinning in his eyes, I've caught him off guard.

"The same reason why you came to my house" I say, giving him a small smile.

That's when I see it, the realization dawning in his eyes. He knows now; he knows that I know. That I remember.

"Yo-u rem" he stutters, he's giving me a look, that I can't quite make out.

"Hello Elena" a sultry voice says from behind him. Her. Rose.

I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat, that's when I realize he's got his black jeans on, but their not done up. No shirt, covering his chest, his raven locks are a mess. She, Rose. Is wearing a red silk dressing gown, and she's glowing.

I look at them and I can hear it_, __'Damon…. Fuck….Damon….God.' _i can picture the scene, I can picture them.

I close my eyes and take a shallow breath. I open my eyes "I have to go" I whisper and I turn and I walk towards my car, wet salty tears are sliding down my face. No one followed me, he didn't run after me. He stayed with her, by her side. Rose.

A**/N: Thankyou for reveiwing last time, and i hope this chapter is ok, i hope to get the the next chapter up at the weekend :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Was Late. Too Late.**

I'm sat on my bed, thinking. About him. About them; Damon and Rose.

He didn't come after me, he didn't follow me. He just stood there; by her side. By Rose's side.

He didn't run after me, like how I wanted him to.

He didn't run after me, like how a man in a film runs after the women he loves who's walking away.

He just stood by her side. By Rose's side.

That's what hurt the most, it was her. Rose.

He hadn't even known her that long. Hadn't been fucking her for that long, and yet he stood by her side. While I walked away, while I ran away.

He supposedly loves me, everyone knows that.

I know he loves me, because he confessed.

But yet he still stayed by her side, By Rose's side.

He knows now that I remember, that I know he loves me.

And I hope that somewhere deep down within, that he has realized that I love him too.

How could he be so blind? Of course I love him.

I shouldn't. But I do.

I always said how I didn't want to be like Katherine, and have both brothers.

But what did I go and do? I fell in love with my boyfriend's older brother.

That's why Stefan and me haven't got back together, because I know I love Damon. I think Stefan knows this too.

The more I think about Damon and Rose, the more it hurts.

Now I know how he's felt. How Damon has felt, as he's watched Stefan and me together. It hurts so badly, it's like my heart is breaking in my chest, and I can't do anything to dull the pain.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I sigh and wipe away the tears that have been falling ever since I left his house. Damon's house.

"Who is it?" I say trying to sound ok, trying to sound as if my heat hasn't just broken.

I know it can't be Damon because he never uses the front door; he just comes through the window. Unexpected.

The doors opening and I look at it, Jenna pops her head round, and she frowns while she looks at my appearance.

"Elena, honey what's wrong?" I hear the concern present in her voice.

"Everything" I murmur, my voice is slightly cracking.

"Oh honey" I hear her sigh and she walks into my room, she shuts the door behind her and walks closer to me, she sits down next to me on my bed.

"Elena, you can talk to me ok. I won't judge you, because let's face it I'm hardly the one to judge anybody else" I hear her say, she's trying to make me at ease, she's trying to help me.

"Is this about you and Stefan? Have you had an argument?" she asks me, I sigh. She doesn't know anything. She's just oblivious to everything.

"Me and Stefan, we well we broke up over two weeks ago now" I say looking into my lap, I can't look at her, because she'll be shocked, and sad that I haven't confined in her.

"Oh my gosh Elena, I'm so sorry honey. What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" I hear her say, I feel guilty. I've kept so many secrets from her. For so long.

"Things weren't working, it was mutual," I say looking up at her and smiling slightly.

"Then what's the matter?" she asks stroking my arm slightly.

It's now, I need to tell someone. And god be it, I have to tell her, Jenna. I won't tell her everything, of course not the Vampire and witches, and doppelgangers and Original Vampires bit, but I will tell her how I'm feeling.

"I'm in love with someone, and I know they are in love with me. But they think they don't deserve me, and they believe that Stefan is the only person who does deserve me. But they don't know that I love them, well I hope they know, but I'm not sure. But the thing is, he's sleeping with somebody else, and he's pushing me away" I confess, and it feels good, to tell somebody. Even if it is Jenna. I can't tell Bonnie because she hates Damon, and I can't tell Caroline because she can't really keep things to herself, so Jenna is the best bet. My cheeks become wet again, I've been crying throughout the confession. I try and wipe them away, but more fall in their place.

I look at Jenna; she looks shocked, and worried.

"I don't know what to say Elena, but just listen to me. If you really love him, and you know that he really loves you. Then everything will work out, it has to. True love will conquer all, trust me it will. Maybe now everything may seem so complicated, but if you are meant to be together with him it will happen. Give it some time, maybe a week a month or maybe even a few years, and if you aren't together you will know that it wasn't meant to be. But if it is, somehow and sometime you and him will be together, you will be united" Jenna says, it's deep, it's emotional, it's so not Jenna.

"Maybe, I don't know. I love him so much that it hurts, when I think about him and that girl together, it feels as if I'm suffocating in pain" I say, a tear falls from my right eye. I let it fall. I want to feel the pain. I need it.

"Either talk to him tomorrow, or leave it a couple of days, now who is it? Do I know him?" Jenna asks, she's smiling at me curiously.

I feel nervous, what's she going to think? It's Damon, she hates Damon. He's a man, not a guy. He's older. He's extremely hot. He's dangerous.

"It's Damon" I whisper, I look at her nervously.

"Damon who?" she asks. She hasn't put 2 and 2 together, she hasn't realized.

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore" I whisper. I look at her, a pure look of shock flashes across her face. Her eyes slightly bug out, and her mouth is opens in a gasp.

"Talking about me ladies?" I hear it, his voice. His velvety voice.

Damon. Damon Salvatore.

I feel myself begin to shake.

He left me, he didn't run after me. Didn't follow me.

He stayed by her side. By Rose's Side.

But now he's here?

He came.

He eventually followed.

**A/N: So here's Chapter 3. Sorry i could only update this now, been busy all week. With Christmas stuff and everything, it's been hectic.**

**So Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays everyone.**

**And thank you so much for reading :D xx**


End file.
